Delirium
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Drabbles et Mini-Os. Surtout des délires bizarres de l'auteure.
1. L'art de sucer

Il la voulait . Maintenant. Tout de suite. Ça faisait maintenant des heures qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée. Il en avait besoin, c'était vital.

Il voulait la sortir de sa petite prison, admirer un instant sa forme parfaite avant de la prendre en bouche. Peut-être se collerait-elle un peu à ses cheveux blonds lorsqu'il la sortirait un instant, histoire d'avaler les quelques morceaux qui resteraient dans sa bouche.

Il voulait sentir son goût, si délicieux, se répandre en lui comme de la sauce tomate dans des spaghetti.

Vraiment... Spanner aimait beaucoup les sucettes.


	2. Tsuna, ce pervers

Tsuna arriva chez lui, complètement éreinté par sa course effrénée pour échappé à un préfet en colère. Hibari n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait qu'on se foute de sa gueule, surtout pas en lui disant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Hibird, il n'était pas un herbivore, namého.

Le châtain se dirigea vers sa chambre et fut quelque peu surprit d'entendre des bribes de conversation provenant de celle-ci. Peut-être que Gokudera était venu chez lui après qu'il se soit mis à courir pour échapper au carnivore en colère. Le petit boss s'approcha de la porte pour entendre de quoi parlait les deux individus.

-[...] et puis tu aspires.

- Mais, ça fais pas mal à la gorge ?

-Au début, oui, mais après tu t'habitues.

Tsuna rougit un peu en entendant ça, la conversation paraissait un peu suspecte... Il recolla néanmoins son oreille à la porte.

-C'est possible de l'avaler ?

-Mmh... Oui, je crois mais faut vraiment être pas doué, ou très con.

Ces voix... C'était Fûta et Gokudera ! Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parlé ? Tsuna entendit un bruit, qu'il ne pu déterminer et les deux recommencèrent à parler.

-Bon, tiens. Mets-la dans ta bouche.

-Comme ça ?

-Ouais, maintenant tu aspires.

...

-*tousse* Mais c'est dégueu !

Là, le châtain ouvrit la porte d'un coup, la claquant au passage contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Hurla-t-il, les joues un peu rougies.

-Judaime ! Je suis tellement désolé mais Reborn-san m'a demandé de vous laisser gérer, dit l'argenté à toute vitesse tout en se tapant la tête contre le sol.

-Bonjour, Tsuna-nii.

-G-gokudera-kun ! Arrête de te taper la tête par terre ! Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais avec Fûta !

-Bah, il me l'a demandé donc je lui apprenais comment fumé.

Et c'est là que Reborn sortit de nul part.

-Mais à quoi pensais-tu, Hentai-Tsuna ? Demanda le bébé avec un sourire mystérieux.


	3. Rhube

**Merci beaucoup à ceux(s'il y en a, qu'il se manifeste!) et celle qui ont commentés, ajoutés en fav' et mis en alert! **

**J'ai posté les deux chapitres hier à la va-vite donc j'espère que c'était pas trop bâcle ^^**

* * *

-Ah, fait chier !

Beaucoup se demande sûrement ce qu'il ce passe, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Gokudera Hayato, Smoking Bomb de son état et bras droit autoproclamé du « Judaime » avait un rhume.

ATCHOUM !

-Pudain ! B'emberde celui-là (le rhume, évidemment).

Cela faisait bientôt 2 heures que le gardien de la tempête était cloué au lit et il s'inquiétait. Pas pour lui, mais pour son cher boss. Et si celui-ci était attaqué pendant son absence ? Ou pire... Et si quelqu'un lui volait son innocence ?

ATCHOUM !

L'argenté pris un mouchoir et se moucha (logique, me direz-vous...) puis il l'ouvrit et...

-Pourquoi je regardes, boi ? Ah, Judaibeeee...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Namimori Orient, dans la salle de reception :

-Heureusement que Gokudera-kun n'est pas là aujourd'hui . Il aurait sûrement posé des questions sur mon absence en cours...

-Hn. Tais-toi et dors, herbivore. Ou alors c'est que tu es encore partant pour un autre round?

-Hiiiii!


	4. Enfants

**Un nouveau delirium débile, rien que pour vous, mes p'tits lecteurs adorés !**

* * *

Kyoko soupira une ènième fois, sous le regard compatissant de son amie Haru.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Kyoko-chan ?

-Oh, tu sais, Haru-chan, je me dis parfois que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants.

-Hahi ! Moi aussi ! Ils sont si _cute_ et c'est tellement _cool_ de s'en occuper !

-C'est vrai ! Les enfants sont si amusants !

-Hahi ! Par contre, il faut les changer très souvent.

-Et ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer pour un rien.

-Il faut toujours être présente pour ne pas qu'il arrive quelque chose.

-Haru-chan ?

-Oui, Kyoko-chan ?

-Oublie ce que j'ai dis.

-A condition que tu oublies ce que j'ai dis.

* * *

Et derrière la porte, Sawada Tsunayoshi s'effondra en attendant qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais de descendance.


End file.
